I Only Have Surprise for You
Brief Summary: The whole house plans a surprise party for Mac. However, Mac wants no part of it. Plot When Bloo plans a "surprise" party for Mac, he decides to ask Mr. Herriman to make sure Bloo doesn't throw him a party. Mr. Herriman agrees, and Mac thinks everything is all right until his goes crazy thinking that everything his friends say or do is a trap. Bloo tells him there's no party, and nothing is going on until Goo walks in the door and says, "Duh! I'm here for the party!" Goo tries to cover up what she said by saying she was here to see her imaginary friend, "Artie." After watching the gang talking about the party, he decides to give them a surprise himself. And he quickly shouts, "It's UN-party time!" After ruining most of the party, (Putting yeast in cake, ruining the decorations, etc.) Mac quickly walks upstairs to ruin the presents. Bloo tries to stop him, but is trapped. Bloo warns the girls (Goo and Coco) but quickly runs back upstairs where he finds the girls bound and gagged by Mac, who quickly ties up Bloo. Mac tells him the party is over, and runs off. Meanwhile, Frankie complains to Mr. Herriman that Mac ruined her cake, Eduardo and Wilt complained that he ruined their decorating, and Bloo and the girls try to tell them that he ruined the presents. However, they were prepared for this and had the "B-team" decorate for them. Mr. Herriman thanks Bloo for watching Mac's every move. He then says that the party is in the library, and overhearing, Mac rushes to the library. After all the imaginary friends see what Mac has done, they tell him the party isn't for him, it's for Artie. Artie runs away crying, and the imaginary friends tell him they are very disappointed in him. (Except for Goo who says, "You stink!' ) Mac tells Bloo he's got to make it up to Artie, and they both re-decorate the party. Bloo tells Mac that Artie loves clowns, and Mac says he dress up like one for Artie. After Mac totally humiliates himself in front of the imaginary friends, it is revealed that Artie is actually Madame Foster disguised, and the whole house (Except Eduardo) was in on him making his own party. Bloo reminds Mac that he's always one step ahead. In the end credits, Eduardo asks Madame Foster where Artie is so he can introduce him to Bongo the Clown who made a cameo appearance before. Madame Foster shows him her costume and Eduardo thinks Artie has lost his skin and runs away. Bongo says to Madame Foster, "This isn't Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, this is Foster's home for Crazy People!" Thens runs away. Trivia/Goofs *The "B-team" is a parody of "A-team." It might also mean birthday. *When Bloo and the girls are tied up, they can't get out, but in the next scene they get out easily. *We find out Mac has a dog. *Bloo is more or less the sane one in this episode, whereas normally, Mac is the sane one. *It is unknown why Mac would continue visiting the house after the events of this episode. *Mac stomps on Artie's cake a few times before kicking it, and it goes flying off-screen. Later he looks down to see it, and it is under his shoe. *This is one if the most hated episodes in the series. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes